1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and more specifically, to a portable communication apparatus inputting an image of an object and that sends the image data of the input image via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
When having a conference between remote areas, a video conference with two-way communication of image and voice by a communication apparatus has been adopted.
Such a communication apparatus generally includes an electronic camera to obtain an image of an object, a control board for data processing the image of the object input by the electronic camera, and sending the data, an enclosure for housing the control board, and the like.
Among such kind of communication apparatuses, there is known a type in which the electronic camera is attached to the enclosure via a movable arm (for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication NO. 2002-262250). In such a communication apparatus, an object can easily be captured within a photographing field by the electronic camera by changing the position of the electronic camera with an operation of the movable arm.
arm always protrude from the enclosure. Therefore, it is not convenient for carrying the communication apparatus.